hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Lake Superior hurricane season
The 2016 Lake Superior hurricane season 'is a current event in tropical cyclone formation, beginning on May 1, 2016 and ending on December 15, 2016. The most active months are between May and October, when about 12 storms form in that period. Storms Hurricane Alfonso On May 5, an invest formed 40 miles north of Marquette, Michigan. The invest was upgraded to a tropical depression later and was designated as Tropical Depression 01. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name ''Alfonso. Alfonso rapidly increased in wind speed and pressure, becoming a 70 mph tropical storm with a barometric pressure of 995 millibars. Alfonso became a hurricane on May 6, attaining a peak intensity of 75 mph and 988 millibars. Alfonso weakened into a 65 mph tropical storm with winds of 65 mph and a pressure of 992 millibars after brushing Caribou and Michipicoten Islands, causing slight damage. Alfonso restrengthened into a hurricane again on May 7, attaining wind speeds of 100 mph and a pressure of 971 millibars. Alfonso made landfall in Ontario on May 8, rapidly weakening into a high-end tropical storm, causing at least 14 fatalities. At least 10" of rain was dumped in some areas. Alfonso dissipated on May 8. Alfonso's remnants caused slight tree damage in a forest on May 10 before fully dissipating. Tropical Storm Barbara On May 7, yet another storm formed and was given the name Barbara. Barbara strengthened into a 60 mph tropical storm after struggling to gain strength. Barbara entered a patch of cool water and rapidly dissipated on May 9. Hurricane Claus On May 23, the Great Lakes Hurricane Center and the National Hurricane Center both noted an invest that was likely to strengthen in the next few days. On May 24, the invest was upgraded to a tropical depression and was designated as 03. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was designated the name Claus on May 25. Claus became a high-end tropical storm the following day. Claus became a hurricane on May 27, with winds of 90 mph. Claus rapidly intensified into a major hurricane later that day. Claus neared the Ontarian coast, causing high rip currents, of which killed two people. The outer band of the hurricane brushed the Thunder Bay, Ontario area, dumping at least 24" of rain in three hours. Damages totaled up to $4.6 million. Claus surpassed Alfonso as being the longest lasting storm yet in the hurricane season. Claus made a direct, devastating landfall on Thunder Bay, killing more than 131 people. An analysis on Claus made a comment that it had made landfall at high-end Category 2 strength. Claus dissipated on May 29. Hurricane Dawn On June 1, a tropical storm formed from a strong, well-defined invest and was designated the name Dawn. Dawn strengthened over the next 18 hours and became a hurricane on June 2. Dawn slightly affected the Apostle Island that day and killed one person indirectly by strong rip currents. Dawn is currently located in the vicinity of the Apostle Islands. Dawn continued to strengthen after making landfall on Keweenaw County, Michigan, killing two people. Dawn passed by Caribou Island, causing minimal flooding. Dawn prompted Hurricane Warnings for Ontario on June 5. Dawn made landfall on June 6 and dissipated soon after. Tropical Storm Eric On June 1, a tropical disturbance formed near Marquette, Michigan. The disturbance was upgraded to an invest later that day. Soon, the storm became a tropical depression and was designated as Tropical Depression 05. The next day, 05 became Tropical Storm Eric. Eric became the earliest fifth named storm in the basin. Eric began to fluctuate in strength before intensifying again on June 6. Thus, Eric became a tropical storm for a third time. Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/09/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:C2 text:Alfonso from:07/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:Barbara from:24/05/2016 till:29/05/2016 color:C3 text:Claus from:01/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:C1 text:Dawn from:03/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TS text:Eric bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August Storm names The Great Lakes Hurricane Center assigns names to storms in each basin of the Great Lakes. A storm that exits a basin keeps its name. Names in '''bold are active, names in italics have not been used, and names that are normal have been used. Below are the 21 names for 2016: * Alfonso * Barbara * Claus * Dawn * Eric * Fiona * Gilbert * Helen * Ike * Joanna * Kenneth * Lorraine * Marco * Nancy * Oscar * Pamela * Raymond * Sofia * Thomas * Velma * Wilfred Retirement The name Claus has been requested for retirement, and the name Christian replaced it. Season effects This section lists the season storms and their characteristics. See also * Lake Superior hurricane records * 2016 Lake Michigan hurricane season * 2016 Lake Huron hurricane season Category:2016 Lake Superior hurricane season